


lean on me

by cherrychoke



Series: 7 Days [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, It's...... how do i put this: strange, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: “You know what I hate?” Yixing asks. They’ve had this conversation before.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 7 Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058783
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	lean on me

“You know what I hate?” Yixing asks.

Junmyeon hums from where he’s standing in front of the mirror, dressing himself up for the meeting in a few hours. Yixing is sprawled on the bed behind him, the blanket over his legs but his upper body remains uncovered. Not even a t-shirt yet. He beams when they meet eyes through the mirror, and Junmyeon raises an eyebrow to make him continue.

“That we’re compatible in every way other than running our respective business,” he lets out a sigh, and points at his neck. Junmyeon glances at his collar and smooths it with his hand. “It’s really unfortunate, don’t you think?”

“I can think of a lot more things we’re incompatible at,” Junmyeon grins. “Romance, for one. And that extends to marriage.”

“And what’s your basis to say that?” Yixing challenges. He moves to sit up on the bed, and wraps the blanket around his neck. He looks cute, bundled up like that.

“Do I need any other basis other than intuition?” Junmyeon grins. He can’t help going back to the bed and kissing Yixing’s lips. “You look cute.”

“Your intuition sucks,” Yixing grins. “It said we’d be great partners, but we didn’t. I won’t accept your theory until we’ve been proved otherwise.”

They tried it once, behind the scenes; nobody but them. They tried handling each other’s business, tried to work it smoothly, and that would lead to a better success for the both of them. Alas, neither of them like compromise in one case, and Junmyeon is so glad they didn’t draw up a contract for it. He’s happy staying rivals, thank you very much.

He kisses Yixing once more to ignore the way his heart flutters in his chest, and goes back to getting ready once again. He isn’t stupid, he knows where Yixing is pushing the conversation towards, and they’ve had this conversation before. A lot of times, just not about dating.

Besides, he has better things to think about. The meeting, for one, needs to go well so they can get started with the project. Junmyeon opens his tie drawer, and stares at them for a second.

“The blue one,” Yixing pipes in. “Or the light green.”

When Junmyeon looks at the mentioned ties, he can  _ see _ how good those would look with this suit. He nods and picks up the blue one.

“Come here,” Yixing orders.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and puts the tie around his neck. “No.”

“I like tying it,” Yixing whines, like he isn’t a grown adult who owns and runs a popular company. “Come here, Junmyeonnie.”

Junmyeonnie? That’s new.

“I’m going to do it myself,” Junmyeon shrugs, and begins tying it, although he stops halfway through because it’s already wonky. So he might not be the best at ties.

“Let me fix it,” Yixing says, softer this time, and Junmyeon sighs in defeat. “You can’t handle good ties.”

He goes to Yixing because that guy is still naked on the bed but covered with a blanket, having all of his evening free for some reason. Junmyeon watches his rival work on the tie smoothly, eyebrows a little furrowed in concentration. The blanket has moved to his hips once again, and Junmyeon can’t help but stare at his body while the tie finishes.

“There,” Yixing pats the tie down one last time, and beams. “All done.”

He continues to stare at Yixing’s neck this time, a little zoned out, and the words fall out even though he knows he shouldn’t ask if he isn’t ready to hear the answer. “Why do you keep doing it?”

“Do what?”

“Hinting,” Junmyeon shrugs and looks out of the window. There’s no view of the city so far in the room, but the sky is blue and clear. “I guess it’s not really hinting. Just… saying that we should date.”

Yixing shrugs this time, and flops back to the bed. “Because I think we should.”

“Why, though?” he asks even though he already knows the answer. It wouldn’t hurt to try. Like Yixing said, the only thing they haven’t been compatible, so far, is the business thing. It wouldn’t have been a problem if either of them were ready to compromise or listen to each other.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Yixing pulls a pillow under his head and snuggles into the bed. “And I’m sure if it turned out bad, both of us are adults enough to not let it affect anything else.”   
“That’s not true,” Junmyeon can’t help but grin. Yixing laughs. “I tend to hold grudges.”

“I know,” Yixing waves at him. “Have fun at your meeting, I hope it goes terribly.”

“Thanks, I hope you don’t get any sleep tonight.” If they  _ do _ date, though. Junmyeon will miss this. This ‘I hope you have a horrible day’ which never comes true to either of them for some reason. And the casualty they have. And the drama they put up in front of the cameras. But he knows their romantic relationship will be just as good.

Yixing glares at him a little but smiles when Junmyeon waves at him one last time. “You too.”

Well, that’s a troubling thought for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out terrible but i really like the au ;;;;;;;;;;;;; rival ceos ~experimenting~ things kjdnkjnfskdj im sorry if this disappointed this was a thousand times better in my head


End file.
